The Soul Curse
by True Love's Kis5
Summary: Meg is the Queen of a powerful Kingdom, one of the last standing from the natural disasters plaguing, well, everywhere. Or, everywhere except her land. But when she figures out that her best friend Castiel, the quaint librarian, may be the one behind these disasters, she has to wonder why. And how to stop him.
1. The Ill-fitting mask

Full Summary: Meg is the Queen of a powerful Kingdom, one of the last standing from the natural disasters plaguing, well, everywhere. Or, everywhere except her land. But when she figures out that her best friend Jimmy (Or Castiel as she soon finds out), the quaint librarian, may be the one behind these disasters, she has to wonder why. And how to stop him. But there is only one rule to remember after all. There is always something hiding under the bed.

**Chapter One: The Ill-Fitting Mask**

Meg rushed down the elegant stairs, cheeks red as she fumed down the steps. "I can't believe this!" she huffed angrily, stopping at the base of the staircase. She needed someone to rant to and the library was always where she could find her friend.

Before she saw Jimmy, she saw the thick cover of his book. It was written in a language that even Meg didn't know and he was reading it through thick glasses. When he looked up at her, though, he pushed those glasses down his nose and said. "Hello, Meg."

Ranting time. "I am so sick of this!" she groaned as she paced in front of the table he was sitting at.

Jimmy put down his book stoically, taking off his reading glasses completely. "Of what, Meg?"

Meg was glad that he was listening now. Sometimes she would rant for minutes before realizing he still had his nose stuck inside a book. She needed him to pay her full attention this time, he always managed to calm her down somehow. "Of this fucking wave of suitors! Seriously, turn twenty and it's like every man with a title within 500 miles come running!"

Jimmy put his finger to her lips silently. "Be quiet, Meg, this is a library no matter your state of anger." He sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "You are a beautiful woman who is the age of marriage. It is perfectly normal for a Queen to be so sought after. This being said, you can reject these marriages until you find one you wish to accept."

"Number one," started Meg, though she wasn't nearly as angry as she had been before; he had a calming air about him. "I'm the Queen, I can be as loud in -my- Library as I want. Two, I don't care, they're annoying!"

"Be patient," Jimmy repeated, shaking his head. "You can always come down here if you want a vacation from the outside World but you can not escape it."

Meg let out a sigh and pulled out a chair next to him. "If you had a title I'd marry you just to make them go away."

Jimmy smiled softly in a way that Meg didn't like but wasn't sure why. It wasn't a real smile, it was one of wondering and reconnaissance. "And you know I'd accept but as I cannot, you will have to face them."

"But," complained Meg "I'm expected to be all polite about it!" She rolled her eyes and scooted closer to her friend. "You know how I hate to be polite when I'm annoyed."

"You hate to be polite when you're in the best of moods," said Jimmy quietly as if he didn't want to be heard, like he was still afraid she'd hit him for one snarky remark. "Now go back and be as amazing as you always are."

Meg sighed and put her head down on the table sideways, still looking at him. "You know how our Kingdom has had better luck than usual?"

Jimmy looked almost wary but he said "yes, of course."

"Well that just makes it shittier," she groaned "because everyone's hoping our Kingdom's good luck will rub off on them! I can't help it if natural disasters hit them! I'm not the queen of the Weather!"

Jimmy bit his lip again, a common sign that he was uncomfortable. "No, you're not. I can assure you that your luck isn't contagious."

"See!?" she exclaimed "thank you! Damn it, Jimmy! Go back and be born with a title."

He pressed his hand to her cheek softly and rubbed it with his thumb. "I'd be far too young for you if that happened." He paused for a moment and said "If you need me to come with you to your meeting of Kingdoms, I will do so like the times before, but you cannot stay here forever."

"Fine," Meg groaned "but you better not ditch me again!"

"Unless Michael Novak is there," said Jimmy, eyes lifting to his dark eyelashes. He looked like he was contemplating something. "You know I can't stand to be in a room with him."

Meg rolled her eyes. "You've still never told me why. He's not -that- weird."

Jimmy of course, didn't answer. He slipped down his glasses again and picked up the book he'd been reading earlier. That wasn't rare for him; he was exceptionally quiet with most people and when he didn't like a question, he simply didn't answer it.

But she was still curious on why he thought Michael Novak was such a menace.

…

Jimmy stayed by the door, crossing his arms like some sort of Heavenly guard. He tapped his foot nervously, the only break to his mask of normality.

"You're clear," Meg called from the doorway.

Jimmy hesitantly walked in with her, sitting down in the seat closest. He'd learned a long time ago that as long as he pretended he was important at these kinds of meetings, no one questioned him. That was probably because they didn't want to look stupid; no one knew his face so no one questioned it. Except, of course, Michael Novak.

Had he recognized the face sitting next to him, he probably would have ran out immediately, but he was too busy being intimidated by the powerful faces around him. Still, his ears worked just fine and it was hard to miss when the man next to him exclaimed "Cassie?"

Jimmy cloaked over his fear with a calm mask. "No, my name is Jimmy." He finally dared to look at the boy next to him just to find Balthazar's face staring back. He hadn't seen his brother in years and tonight was not the time he'd wanted to change that.

"You're crap at lying, Cassie," said Balt, barely holding back his smile. "What are you doing here?"

Meg finally turned her head to look at the disturbingly loud conversation. "No, that's definitely Jimmy."

Jimmy knew he was losing this battle. Balthazar could easily convince Meg otherwise with enough proof so he turned to the side where the Queen couldn't see him and snapped sharply. Balthazar's mouth tied itself shut and his head turned forward, no longer a problem.

Cas, or "Jimmy" as Meg knew him, turned back to her with a smile. "You're right. He must have gotten me mixed up with someone else."

"Weird," Meg muttered under her breath, playing with one of her corkscrew curls. "Anyway, let's get this meeting started." Then, only to Cas, she said "so it can get over with."

Cas politely looked forward though Balthazar kept kicking his shins painfully. He would talk to his brother later; right now he was more interested in the topic at hand. The Kingdoms all talked of their recent hardships, their struggles with natural disasters. They all decided that a witch must be behind all of this while Balt looked at Cas pointedly.

Cas pretended like he didn't notice.

When he finally let Balthazar speak, he talked about a terrible plague that had swept over the large kingdom, killing over half of it's remaining members. Cas tried his best not to smile.

Everything was going perfectly.

…

After the meeting, Meg's friend pulled her out of the room before that weirdo who'd been sitting next to him. Balt-oh-zere? could talk to him again.

Speaking of which… "That thing with that royal guy was kinda weird."

Jimmy simply shrugged. "I suppose. I didn't really think about it."

Meg knew she wasn't going to be able to get to the point so she decided for a walk around the subject. A fake one, of course. "You know, Balthazar's not bad. What do you think?''

Jimmy's voice got a bit higher but he said "I don't know, I've never met him. Why? Are you interested in marrying him?"

Maybe," said Meg. "Like I said, he's not bad and it has to happen eventually, right?"

Jimmy nodded in agreement. "Very true. I'm sure you'd be very happy with him."

This was not where she wanted this conversation to go so she upped the intensity. "Yeah. You don't have any problems with him, or his Kingdom, right? Because that would mean a lot of interaction between the two… Visits, etcetera, etcetera…" She sat on the table he was standing opposite to. "And of course I'd want my best friend there with me."

Jimmy shook his head "you know I can't do that, I-" he fumbled for a response "I don't like Michael, you know. I think I would just stay here."

Meg pursued the topic further. "Then what's your problem with him?"

Jimmy's eyes brightened dangerously and he growled "why are you interrogating me?"

Meg didn't have any more time for games, she jumped right onto the point. "Because Balthazar knew you in there and he did -not- call you Jimmy."

Meg's friend sighed. "What are you suggesting? That I've lied to you about my name? Why on Earth would I do that?"

Meg put her hands on her hips. "You tell me."

Jimmy looked angry now, a color she rarely saw on him. "Of course not! This is idiotic! Where would a librarian meet a prince?"

There it was. "That's what I'm really wondering about."

"Meg," said Jimmy, anger evaporating into exasperation. "He mistook me for someone else. You've known me for years, I've never traveled."

Meg had always wondered where Jimmy had been before she'd met him. He never talked about it so she assumed it hadn't been anything interesting but now was her chance to push into the holes. "Yeah, but I don't know much about you before you came here."

"I was born here, of course," he grumbled "why are you giving this so much thought? Can you not find it in you to trust me?"

"No! Because now that I think about it, I know nothing about you!"

Jimmy sighed, shaking his head sadly. "If I ever meet a prince I'll tell you, okay?"

Meg still wasn't going to let this go. "Tell me why you have a problem with Michael."

Jimmy looked up at her with those big blue eyes of his and ran his fingers through his hair. "Meg…" He bit his lip, thinking hard, and said "because he executed my mother when she went to visit his Kingdom. Can we please stop on this line of conversation?"

Meg raised an eyebrow and swung off of the table she was sitting on, almost smashing into him. "That's why you were so happy about all those disasters in his Kingdom!"

Jimmy sighed. "Happy isn't exactly the word, but yes, I'm very angry with him." He hid his nose behind a book like usual, dark eyelashes covering his eyes.

Meg touched his shoulder in a brief display of affection. She didn't have very many of those but she did have to reward the boy for giving her a piece of interesting information. "You know you can tell me these things."

Jimmy blushed lightly, though that might have just been the red light of the Library. "I don't like talking about it. Now go to your quarters, Meg, it's getting late."

...

As soon as she left, Cas put down his book with a small smirk. Funny, how easy tricking her was.

…

_A/N: So, if you liked it, you should leave me a review. Criticism accepted and encouraged! This is based on an RP that my friend, Smurfstastegoodontoast, and I wrote! You should go read her story "Slaves and Monsters." I promise, it's awesome. It has those review things and everything._

_Also, I have a reason for Cas' characterization! There's always a reason why he does bad things in the show and there is here, too._


	2. The Shadow In the Closet

Chapter Two: The Shadow in the Closet

The candlelight was flickering in the hallways, casting shadows and firelight in odd locations. Meg really had meant to follow Jimmy's advice to go to bed but she was still curious about something that he'd avoided talking about.

He'd explained why he didn't like Michael but not why Balthazar had known him, not why he'd called Jimmy by another name.

Meg stepped through the empty halls until she got to the room where royals were probably still arguing about useless topics.

Luckily for her, however, Balthazar was sitting just outside of the room, glass of champagne in hand. Meg could remember herself doing much the same when she'd been forced to attend and stay at these meetings.

Crowley had been a terrible King, but he was a perfect liar, a manipulator of sorts. He couldn't have had his own daughter sitting at home when there was work to be done, no way. He had to make her his advocator for "his good will." So she'd been forced to stay at those meetings but that didn't mean she couldn't drink herself silly. As long as he didn't know about it.

Still, despite their similarity, Meg wasn't about to go around the question. "How do you know Jimmy," she demanded.

Balthazar looked her over appreciatively, spinning the glass in his fingers before taking in a short breath and saying "sorry, beautiful, I don't know a Jimmy-ee."

Meg searched her brain for the name Balthazar had called Jimmy during the meeting earlier. "Clarence? Chasie? Cassie? Ringing any bells?"

"Oh!" The royal visibly brightened. "Cassie! Can you tell me where he is, actually?"

Meg held onto that name. Balthazar definitely knew Jimmy but if she was right, her friend had been lying to her for a very, very long time.

Meg took a deep breath and said "After you answer my questions. ''

The Queen's heart was beating fast. She had a feeling she was reaching into a box holding something that might bite her later. Still, she couldn't stop now. Nor would she, this was the best part.

"He's my little brother," said Balthazar "though if you tell anyone that, I'll refute the claim." The blond stood up a bit straighter "I haven't a clue where he's been for the past…" he thought for a moment, the same crease in-between his eyebrows forming where Cas always got it. "Years."

What?

Meg immediately whitened and clenched her fists. "What did you say?" She was definitely not happy about this new information. If he was telling the truth, and Meg was sure he was, then Cas had been doing way more than lying.

"Explain."

Balthazar seemed suddenly serious, a look that didn't seem right on his usually easygoing face. Like a mask without a nose hole, it didn't fit. "Castiel Novak, my little brother. He ran away from the castle around...Ten? Years ago. He's dangerous, okay? And we need to find him.''

Dangerous? Cas was the one who would catch spiders and insist they must be let free into their natural habitat because 'it wasn't their fault they got cold and found a nice warm place in your bed.'

"No way," laughed Meg "this is Jimmy we're talking about, he's…"

"Magic," finished Balthazar. "he's got really, really powerful magic. We're pretty sure he's the reason that our Kingdom is suffering."

"Whosaywhatnow?" Meg froze for half a second as the pieces clicked together, then practically sprinted to the library, heels be damned. "CASTIEL NOVAK!?"

It was so obvious! The way he'd been so happy when Balthazar had talked about their kingdom's trouble, how he refused to go to any meetings with Michael Novak which must have been his brother, how he somehow had all of the manners and education of a prince...

Balthazar followed her, though not as quickly. He did have his champagne to deal with after all and it had been rather expensive, or he assumed it would have been, anyway.

...

By the time Meg smashed in through the door, Cas was lazily sitting on his comfy chair, reading his book. Balthazar thought that was a rather odd position to be reading a good book, but Cas had often told his brother there was no comfortable position to read. Maybe he'd found one.

"OH DON'T EVEN!" snapped Meg, snatching the book out of Cas' hand. He looked surprised but watched her with widened blue eyes, hoping to coax mercy out of her. When he saw Balthazar trailing behind her, though, he knew that all hope of that was lost.

Meg sat on the arm rest of his chair (that was probably very expensive but he didn't ask her to get off like he usually would have.) "You could say that," she started in an overly sweet voice. "You should really start explaining, without the bullshit this time."

Cas instantly shot Balthazar a cold glare that definitely didnt' fit what Meg knew of him. He immediately snapped back on his old mask, though, when he said "okay, I have a title. We could technically get married now if that's what you're angry about…"

Balt nodded in approval. "Way to go, Cassie."

Meg, however, was not so complimentary. "Are you KIDDING ME!? YOU'VE LIED TO ME FOR YEARS!"

Cassie was certainly more mentally stable than the last time Balthazar had seen him. Back then he'd been hysterical and insane, but here with his book and glasses and tea, he looked completely at home.

Cas took in a breath nervously and muttered "I'm sorry?"

Balt instantly cringed. That was -not- how you apologized to a woman. But apparently he wasn't done yet.

"Okay, okay, Meg, quiet, it's still a library."

"You," said Meg, pointing her finger at him dangerously "should really keep going." If looks could kill, Balt would only have Michael and Gabriel for brothers. Which, actually, would probably be a good thing considering Cas was ripping apart their Kingdom.

"So I lied," said Cas softly, carefully crafting his path. "A little bit… Only today! I just never said anything about it before. I'm from a different Kingdom but that's all there is to it."

"And the magic?" growled Meg.

Cas turned his cold eyes straight to Balthazar and he had to stifle a shiver. "Balthazar, was that really necessary?"

Balt held up his hands innocently. "She wouldn't tell me where you were unless I explained."

Thankfully, Cas didn't hold Balt's gaze. "Yes, I have magic. I dont' know why that was ever relevant."

Meg stood up from her seat on Cas' chair and paced back and forth, obviously trying to encase her anger. Or possibly not, which would be worse.

"Are you making the other Kingdom's lives shit?" she asked in a green tone. putting her hands on her hips. Cas had made this chick pissed as hell, Balt noted. Again, good job.

"No of course not!" snapped Cas, some of that insanity that Balthazar knew so well coming out again. "I don't even have that much power." He looked up at Balthazar for confirmation but Balt couldn't confirm that.

"We're pretty sure it's you."

Cas took in another breath like he was trying to calm himself. "Why would I do that?"

"That's what I'm here to find out," replied Balt, taking a tentative step towards his brother. He really didn't want to hurt him, but he might have to to get him back to the Castle like Michael had asked him to do.

Balt really should have paid a little bit closer attention, though, because suddenly Cas' angry eyes were only inches from his own. Though he'd not even been close to the wall before, he was pinned on it, Cas' hand wrapped around his fragile neck.

Still, Balt's brother didn't have as much the insane blue that had lived inside his eyes. Now they were just frantic, angry. Not that it really mattered; Balt couldn't breath.

Meg, on the other side of the room, walked over surprisingly quickly and put her arm around Cas' waist, ready to pull him back if she had to. "Clarence, let go of your brother."

Castiel listened after a few long seconds and stepped back, but he still seemed angry, reluctant to let Balt live. "I'm sorry."

Balthazar would hope so! He'd actually dropped his champagne glass because of him… "Well th-"

"Not you," snapped Cas. "I'm sorry for lying to you, Meg. To you, though, Balthazar, I would ask you to leave me. Now."

Balt smiled like he hadn't just gotten beaten up by his younger brother. "Fine, fine, but I have a message to give to you later after you've calmed down." He said this like he had reason to think Cas would ever calm down.

A few minutes after Balt walked out, Cas joined him, looking momentarily more calm. Meg had probably said something to calm him. "Are you going to throw me up against another wall? Because if you are, some warning would be nice." He pointed to his clothing which was soaked.

Balthazar and Castiel hadn't been on good terms for years before Cas left, but now Balt had to pretend they were the bestest of friends.

"No, you surprised me but I'm sorry now." He looked down at his feet. Balthazar wasn't used to this Castiel, this rational creature.

"About the message," Balt said, avoiding the topic of Cas' new life and newfound sanity. "Michael has summoned you home."

Cas adjusted his glasses and muttered "why?"

"He's not happy with you," explained Balthazar "you disappeared, are kinda hurting the Kingdom, aren't creating alliances with fellow Kingdoms," aka: Gettin' it.

Something seemed to snap inside of Balthazar's brother and Cas narrowed his eyes which had darkened angrily. "No."

"yes, unfortunately," refuted Balthazar with a smile like he wasn't worried in any way, shape, or form.

"What happens if I don't go?"

Quite frankly, Balt was worried he was about to get slammed against the wall again (which would be quite annoying, seeing as Cas really was -not- his type.) so he crossed his arms around his chest protectively. "Michael'll kill your friend. What was his name? Ah, right, Dean Winchester."

Cas swallowed hard and shut his eyes. "Fine. I'll come with you. If Meg will come with."

"Fine."

...

It took Cas a few minutes to talk it through with Balthazar, but eventually he got back to the Library to gather his things.

Step One: Achieved.

Step Two, now that would be a bit harder… But murder always was, after all.

A/N: Now on to the review. Sorry it took me so long I literally lost interest in this story even though I had 5 chapters written out...yeah.

Guest101: You think the plot is predictable? Interesting! I hope that you're suprised, after all :)


End file.
